Son of Time
by Bracting
Summary: Percy, the son of a powerful deity, is found and adopted by the Goddess of the Hunt. Thrust into a painful life he hadn't asked for, will he still be able to come out on top? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Time**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor plot, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _Artemis opened her eyes to find herself standing in a narrow hallway. She looked around and saw a woman in a blue scrub pushing a bed-like cart. The nurse, she guessed, seemed to be in a frantic state, as if she was in a hurry to get the cart somewhere. Observing the cart more closely, she noticed a woman was laying on it wearing a pained expression on her face. The woman was clutching her large belly tightly, she was pregnant._

 _This was a dream, she quickly deduced once the nurse pushed the cart right through her as if she weren't even there. Artemis found this odd. Gods rarely dreamed, and even when they did dreams usually had a clear purpose. This dream, however, was not as clear as it should've been. Deciding that she had to get to the bottom of this, she followed the nurse into a room._

 _The room was quite small and the walls were painted a plain white. There was a bed large enough for one person with many machines surrounding it and two seats in front of it. There was a man standing next to the bed, a doctor she guessed, who ran over to the door once he saw the nurse rush into the room. With the help of the doctor the nurse quickly lifted the pregnant woman off the cart and set her down on the bed._

 _Once the pregnant woman had been set on the bed, the doctor and nurse quickly got to work. They worked in near-perfect harmony, using as little words as necessary, as if they had done this a countless number of times. Artemis allowed her focus to wander around the room, seeing as the doctor and nurse had things handled. There was a digital clock that read 8:49 on the wall. Just below the clock was a calendar which was set to the month of August, boxes that had numbers starting from one and going upwards were crossed out up until the number eighteen. The calendar also read 'Sydenham Hospital', probably the hospital she was currently in._

 _Although it hadn't felt like it, due to her being in a dream state, just over four hours had passed. Before the woman had finally been able to push the baby out. The clock that was on the wall now read 12:58. It was quite unusual, usually childbirth only took an hour or two, she would know. After all, she was the Goddess of Childbirth. The doctor, who had pulled the baby out, handed it to the mother. The mother was still panting as if she had just run a marathon, but a smile that seemed to brighten up the entire room was plastered on her face as she looked at the newborn in her arms._

 _"Beautiful." She whispered in a voice filled with love. Not even a minute had passed before the woman's eyes dulled over and her body went limp, nearly dropping the newborn had it not been for the nurse's quick save._

 _"Sally Jackson, time of death, 12:59." The doctor sighed sadly. Although it was quite sad that the mother had passed without even being able to enjoy her child, it didn't weigh on Artemis as this woman wasn't a maiden. It may have seemed harsh, but after a while you begin to realize just how common death is, especially when you're four thousand years old._

 _Suddenly, everything and everyone in the room stopped, even the sound of the beeping that was previously coming from the machines. It was as if someone had pressed the pause button on a remote control, pausing everyone except Artemis and oddly enough the newborn child, that is. The newborn, who was still in the arms of the frozen nurse, seemed to turn his head towards her, which should have been nearly impossible for a newborn. The newborn, who now that she could get a look at appeared to be a boy, slowly began to open his eyes. Just as they were nearly open, everything went blank._

* * *

Artemis woke up in her bed located in her private tent with a startled gasp. She looked around frantically, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. Seeing that everything was normal, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt a sticky substance coating her nightgown, quickly deducing it to be sweat. She quickly got up and changed, deciding that a good hunt would be just the thing to get her mind off of the weird dream, of which's purpose was still unclear to her. All she could confirm was that whoever that newborn was, he had an important role.

Just as she finished putting on her silver parka, she heard the crackling of a fire. It was the middle of the night, her hunters should have all been asleep by now. Quickly deducing that whoever had started the fire was an enemy, she summoned her bow, knocked an arrow, and quickly but quietly moving outside. She saw the small figure of an eight year old with brown hair sitting on a log in front of a fire with her back facing her. Realizing it was Hestia, she quickly willed her bow and arrow to disappear.

Without so much as sparing a glance at her she patted the empty space next to her and spoke. "Sit, Artemis." Although weary, Artemis sat down on the space Hestia had gestured to. Hestia gently grabbed her hand, instantly filling her with warmth, all previous weariness now lost within Artemis. "It is good to see you again, niece."

"It is good to see you again too, Hestia." Truthfully, Artemis had missed the feeling of warmth that Hestia provided. Recently she had been so preoccupied with her hunt that she has had no contact with any god other than her annoying twin, Apollo, who visited occasionally. Realizing that she wasn't up to date, she grew worried. "Is something wrong on Olympus? I don't imagine you came this late just for a simple visit."

Noticing her worry, Hestia squeezed her hand, successfully calming the Moon Goddess. "No Artemis, nothing is wrong on Olympus." She stated, much to the relief of Artemis. "I actually come here with a request."

"A request?" Artemis asked, completely bewildered. Never before had the peaceful goddess come to her with a request.

"Yes, a request. That is if you wouldn't mind helping me?" Hestia questioned calmly.

Artemis's eyes widened, realizing that she probably sounded rude. "Of course I wouldn't mind helping you out, Hestia!" Realizing she yelled it out, she quickly placed her hands over her mouth.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm." Hestia said, laughing softly. This caused Artemis to blush in embarrassment.

Quickly getting over her embarrassment, or at least trying to, she asked, "What is your request, Hestia?"

This caused her to stop laughing and become serious. "Today an old friend of mine gave birth to a child," She started. Artemis, not understanding where she came into play, gestured with her head to carry on. "After giving birth, she passed away." A woman passed away after birth? Sounds oddly familiar to the dream she had just before. Could it be that Hestia was talking about the same woman? Hestia, now noticing Artemis' faraway look, spoke up. "Artemis? Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" Artemis look up, not realizing she had been lost in her own thoughts. "Oh no, it's probably nothing. But did she, your friend I mean, happen to give birth in the Sydenham Hospital?"

Hestia frowned. "Yes in fact she did. How did you know that?" She had never even mentioned the city it was in, much less the exact hospital.

"I... I had a dream," she said. She then proceeded to explain her dream in great detail. Once she finished she added her own thoughts. "I believe this child, whoever he is, is going to be very important."

Hestia, who was looking down in deep thought, glanced up at Artemis once she spoke. "Yes, he indeed will be," She agreed. "Which is why I wanted you to bring him back here. Since his mother died and his father can't take care of him, he would probably be put in an orphanage."

"Is his father a god?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, indeed he is."

"Which god is he?" Artemis pushed on.

"A very powerful one." Hestia answered cryptically, resulting in a frown from Artemis. But before she could pry any further, Hestia spoke up. "Anyways, seeing as you know where he is, please bring him back quickly and safely. It could become dangerous for the child if we wait any longer." Artemis frowned due to still having her question unanswered but nodded and flashed away.

It didn't take long for Artemis to find who she was looking for. Once she flashed into the hospital she appeared in a large room. On her right were dozens of pink cribs. On her left were the same number of blue cribs. She quickly figured that the colors were to differentiate between genders, with that she walked around the blue cribs checking each one by one. Soon after, she came across a crib with the same baby she saw in her dream. She quickly grabbed him, while making sure to be gentle, and flashed back to camp.

When Hestia saw her holding the sleeping baby, she smiled warmly. "Now that I've completed your request, I'd like you to answer my question."

Hestia seemed to contemplate this for a while before she smiled innocently. "Only if you agree to adopt him."

Artemis just stood there in shock for a minute, mouth agape. "What?" She asked incredulously. "Why in Hades' name would I do that?"

"Well he clearly needs a good parent if he's to grow up into a good man," Hestia frowned. "Besides I think it'd be a good experience for you."

"But what if he hits on my hunters? He is a male after all!"

Hestia sighed and stood up. She walked over to where Artemis was standing, still holding the baby, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Relax Artemis, he is only a newborn. He can't even talk, much less hit on your hunters."

"But Hestia, you can't seriously be expecting me to do this!"

"Tell me, niece, has he done anything that could be considered vile?" At Artemis' nod she continued, "Then why are you so prejudice against a newborn child? You could raise him to be a better man than the ones you despise."

"Alright I guess he hasn't done anything wrong," She admitted. "But why don't you raise him?"

Hestia smiled sadly. "I'd love to," She admitted, "But I can tell he will have a difficult future, meaning he'll need to grow up strong. We both know if I were to keep him he wouldn't receive the proper training he needs."

Feeling guilt swell up at seeing her favorite aunt so sad, she reluctantly agreed. Once she officially adopted him, a strong silver aura began to glow around his body before dimming until it was barely noticeable. He then began to slowly stir in her arms, signs of waking. He slowly opened her eyes. They were a striking silver color, as if reflecting the color of the moon. Exactly like her eyes she realized, probably due to officially adopting him. Once he saw her he began to laugh adorably, making her heart flutter.

"Maybe this won't be so bad.." She whispered to herself. She then realized that he didn't even have a name. "Hestia do you have any idea what I could name him?"

Hestia thought for a while before responding, "His birth mother did once tell me that if she had a boy she would name him Perseus."

"Perseus," Artemis repeated slowly. "I like it." Hestia smiled brightly before thanking her and disappearing in a burst of flames along with the camp fire she had been sitting next to earlier, leaving Artemis alone with Perseus. She looked down at the newborn who was still laughing in her arms and let out a small smile. "What am I going to tell my hunters?" Deciding to deal with it in the morning, she entered her tent and went to bed.

* * *

Artemis woke up, her internal alarm clock telling her it was time for breakfast. She opened her eyes, and was surprised to see a little head resting on her chest. That's when last night's events came flooding back through her memory. Gently wrapping her arms around Perseus, trying not to wake the newborn, she got up and walked out of her tent heading towards the dinning area.

The camp was buzzing with activity, as usual. Some hunters were sharpening their hunting knives while others were chasing each other in playful manners, most though were at the dinning area eating breakfast. They shot her curious glances as they saw her walking around with a white blanket in her arms, not noticing it was a newborn.

She quickly made it to the head of the dinning area where she stepped up on the platform. "Gather around, everyone." She ordered loud enough so even those that weren't currently eating breakfast heard her. Once they had all gathered around and quieted down she spoke, "We have a new addition to the hunt." There were murmurs of excitement, all expecting a new sister in the ranks. Ignoring the chatter she continued, "His name is Perseus." It was silent for a few seconds as everyone processed what she had just said before everyone began shouting asking questions.

Artemis was about to yell at them to quiet down before her lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade, beat her to it. "QUIET! I'm sure Lady Artemis has a very reasonable explanation if you would just quiet down enough for her to speak." After sending Zoe an appreciative nod, she proceeded to summarize the previous night with Hestia. Once she was finished, everyone was quiet as they were processing what they had just been told.

Atalanta was the first to speak up, "So he's officially your son?" Artemis nodded. "Who is his father though?"

Artemis came to the realization that Hestia had left without telling her last night. "I... don't know." She sighed.

Zoe slowly walked to her mistresses' side and observed the now woken baby in her arms. "Can I hold him?" She asked almost hopefully. Artemis smiled and placed Perseus into her arms. "He has beautiful eyes," she noted. She then began to coo him affectionately, getting a laugh from Perseus. The rest of the hunters all began gathering around their new brother, all but one.

"You're all unbelievable!" Phoebe yelled. "Just because he's a child now doesn't mean he won't grow up to be as vile as the rest of his kind!" And with that the now livid huntress stormed off towards her tent.

All Artemis could do was sigh. She couldn't blame Phoebe, she probably would have had a similar reaction if she were in her shoes. She was glad that the rest of the hunters were fine with him though. In fact they seemed to adore him as they each fought to get a turn of holding the giggling baby.

She quickly called over Zoe from the group of mulling huntresses. "Zoe I'll be in my tent, could you alert me if anything were to happen?"

"Yes milady," She replied dutifully.

Just as she was about to head back to breakfast Artemis spoke up again, "Oh and Zoe? Take care of your little brother." She winked making Zoe give a small smile and a nod.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As you may have noticed, I have deleted all the previous chapters. I felt as if I was rushing a bit too much so I decided to redo this story. I also thought of a plot twist that I could incorporate into the story which would make it a whole lot interesting instead of just following the regular plot, cause let's be honest who wants to read the lightning thief and all the other books again. All I'm going to say for now though is Percy isn't going to be the 'Savior of Olympus'.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys don't mind that I'm redoing the story. Tell me what you all think I could improve on and all that good stuff.**

 **MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of Time**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor plot, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _Perseus woke up in a large blood-red landscape. No, he didn't wake up he realized, this was a dream. He was in the middle of a chasm surrounded by cliffs of all heights. There was no sky, no sun, and no moon. All around him was a green mist, no doubt very dangerous. Standing in front of him were two gigantic humanoid figures, which both seemed to be disregarding him as if he weren't there._

 _The first figure was a horrifying tall purple skinned man. His flesh rippled with muscles, his fingers tipped with razor-sharp black talons instead of nails. What horrified Perseus the most though, was his face, or lack thereof. Where his face should've been was a swirling whirlpool of darkness which pulled inward. His presence alone was enough to make Perseus want to crawl on his knees, he radiated pure malevolence._

 _The other figure was a young light skinned man. He was muscular, yet not overly so like the first. His hair was a light-blonde, nearing white. He was wearing an expensive white suit and had a pair of gleaming golden wings sticking out of his back. What truly drew Perseus were his eyes. His eyes were an ancient golden color which seemed to glow with power. He radiated pure and raw power, yet something about him made Perseus feel safe._

 _"What do you want with him, Tartarus?" The winged man growled. Even angry, his voice seemed as smooth as silk yet also contained a commanding tone._

 _"It matters not what I want," The purple skinned figure, now identified as Tartarus, said. His voice, like the rest of him, was horrifying. It sounded like his voice was being drawn back inward instead of projecting outward. "I don't imagine Ananke will be too happy once she finds out you've been unfaithful." He laughed, or at least Perseus guessed it was a laugh. It sounded more like a mountain cracking in half._

 _"What Ananke does is none of your business!" He shouted._

 _"He probably hates you," Tartarus chuckled, completely ignoring the angry man in front of him. "Destiny itself is against him, all because of you making a mistake." This only proved to further anger the winged man. "You should be thankful to me, you know. Here I am offering to prepare your son for the miserable future you've doomed him to. Either way, I shall get what I want in the end."_

 _"ENOUGH TARTARUS!" The golden eyed man boomed. "Do what you will, but if you make an attempt for his life, it will not end well for you. Consider yourself warned." With that said he then spread his wings to full length and blasted off into the air at incredible speeds._

 _Once Tartarus managed to calm his laughter, he turned towards Perseus and looked directly at him. "Did you enjoy the show?" He questioned menacingly. "Regardless, I shall have you within my grasps soon enough. That puny moon goddess cannot protect you forever." He then spread his right hand towards Perseus and clutched it into a fist._

 _At that moment Perseus felt as if someone was constantly stabbing his heart with a razor sharp knife. He was suffocating, yet he couldn't do anything to stop the pain. At that moment he accepted death seeing as he was powerless to do anything, then his world went blank._

* * *

He woke up clutching his neck and gasping greedily for air. It was a dream, none of it was real, he tried to assure himself, yet failed miserably. It was too vivid to just be a dream. He looked around to make sure he was no longer in that horrid place. Everything seemed normal, he was on his small bed in his mother's room. She refused to give him his own tent claiming that she needed to 'Keep her little boy close'.

He must've made a lot of noise because his mother was at his side in an instant. "What's wrong Perseus? Are you hurt?" She questioned worriedly. Artemis always had been over protective of Perseus, despite being adopted he was her first child after all.

"No mommy," The four-year old said after managing to control his breath a little more. "I just had a bad dream." He tried to give her the best smile he could muster but she could tell it was forced.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned softly. This wasn't the first time he's had a nightmare, but it definitely seemed to be the worst of them all.

"No, it's nothing," He promised. "I'm hungry." He stated offhandedly, trying to change the subject. Artemis didn't believe him but didn't pry, deciding whatever the nightmare was, he probably didn't want to think about it.

"Well then let's go eat breakfast before your sisters finish it all." Over the past four years Perseus had grown on most of the hunt. While there were still some that didn't trust him, they didn't make a huge deal out of it, all except for Phoebe. While she didn't treat him as badly as most males, she still disliked him a great amount.

"I'll race you there!" He yelled before rushing out the door. Artemis slowly got up from her crouched position by the bed and walked after him. Ever since he learned to walk and talk, he became the main spotlight of her life. Artemis couldn't even imagine going back to living without her little ball of joy. It was quite scary in her opinion how easily he managed to slip into her life. He's had so much of an effect on her that she wasn't even nearly as hostile as she used to be towards males. That still doesn't mean she didn't believe most were vile.

She arrived at the dining area where most of the hunters were enjoying breakfast. She spotted Perseus who was bantering with Samantha, a daughter of Athena, from across the table. She was one of the few that didn't really hate males. Her father died in a car crash, she was then taken in by her grandfather who passed away later on. The hunt found her on the streets in one of their rare expeditions to the city and offered her a place to stay.

"Hey Samantha!" She heard Perseus say, "There's a spider crawling up your shoulder!" This caused the daughter of Athena to let out an indignant shriek and jump out of her seat, which caused a handful of huntresses to laugh, till she realized there was nothing there, turning her scared expression to one of anger.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She yelled, before beginning to chase the laughing four year-old. Perseus seemed to spot her as he quickly ran over to her and hid behind her leg.

"Mommy Samantha said she wanted to kill me!" He said with a mischievous glint in his moon colored eyes.

Artemis picked up the child, which was easy as she had been mostly in her twenty year old form since adopting him. "How many times have I told you not to prank your sisters?" She sighed. He had been constantly pulling pranks on the hunters as if it were his personal goal to annoy them as much as he possibly could. While most were innocent jokes, it still sometimes caused problems.

Perseus just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, knowing he got caught. "But to be fair she started the teasing!"

Before Artemis could berate him any further, a horn was sounded signaling a monster attack. She had noticed that ever since Perseus joined the hunt, monster attacks increased significantly. She didn't blame him as it wasn't his fault his scent was so strong, but that didn't mean she couldn't be annoyed due to it. She carefully set him down on the ground and ordered him to stay in the tent before joining her maidens in battle.

Once she arrived at the battle scene she immediately noted that this time instead of a group of weaker monsters, it was a small army of weak and strong monsters. They were still marching down a hill and were not yet within shooting range. She took advantage of this and observed the enemy army. Leading them was an _Empousai_ with several dozens of Cyclops, Hell Hounds, and Laistrygonian Giants. There were also a few Drakons following behind.

After several minutes of the enemy army marching, they were within firing range. Before anyone could make a move to attack, someone spoke. "Give us the the boy and your virgins shall be spared, moon goddess." The lead _Empousai_ hissed.

Artemis was caught off-guard by the fact that these monsters knew about Perseus. She had ordered her hunters to keep quiet about him, not even the gods knew. It was clear that someone was behind this attack as the army of monsters was well organized. Before Artemis could even respond Zoe shot a silver arrow, impaling the _Empousai_ straight through the chest leaving golden dust as the only piece of evidence she was ever there.

"You're never getting Perseus." Zoe said defiantly. It had been quite clear to Artemis and the rest of the hunt that Zoe had grown quite close to Perseus in the past years. She was also quite protective of him, always standing up for him when Phoebe antagonized him.

Her actions were mirrored by the rest of the hunt as they began firing arrow after arrow rapidly towards the now charging enemy army. Some arrows managed to slip past enemy armor, turning the monsters into golden dust or at least hurting them. Others only bounced off their chest plates. Artemis knew they wouldn't be able to hold them back forever and eventually they would have to engage in close combat. Most were also highly skilled in close ranged combat but anxiety still managed to fill the goddess when she saw her hunters in potential danger.

Once in distance, Artemis rushed forward with her two hunting knives in hand slicing through the monster ranks like butter. She was trying to get rid of as many monsters as possible to make it easier on her hunters. While she knew that they could take care of themselves, she was still worried as the monsters out numbered them about 1:8. She knew she was being reckless but she was a goddess and while she could still be greatly hurt, she knew these monsters couldn't kill her.

Thirty minutes later, she and the hunt had killed all the monsters, or so she thought. That's when she heard Atalanta call out her name from behind causing her to whirl around. Behind her was a Drakon breathing fire straight towards her, she cursed her carelessness for allowing it to sneak up. She quickly put up her arms and braced for the pain, but it never came.

Opening her eyes she noted that the Drakon was still in the same position as before. That's when she realized that he was frozen in time along with his fire, and directly behind him was Perseus. Both his eyes were glowing completely golden, even his left eye which was normally silver, and were focused on the Drakon that had attempted to burn her.

She wasn't completely surprised as she had already known who his father was, Hestia told her several days after she had adopted him, which completely shocked her. But she still hadn't expected that he be able to awaken his powers at such a young age. She knew that he was extraordinarily fast for a child his age, but she chalked that up to a birthright. She decided to keep it a secret and only told her trusty lieutenant as he would probably be killed due to Zeus' paranoia, should word of him ever get to Olympus.

Quickly getting over her surprise, she evaded the fire and sliced the Drakon's head clean off with her knife. She then quickly rushed over to Perseus who had collapsed the moment the Drakon dissolved. She gently scooped him up in her arms and flashed off to her tent leaving behind over a dozen gaping huntresses. Once there she set him on her bed then flashed back to her hunters, knowing some explaining was necessary.

"Everyone gather around," She ordered, "I'm sure you have questions and I'll answer all of them soon enough." Once everyone was gathered in a semi-circle in front of her with her lieutenant on her side she continued. "I'm sure you're all curious as to how Perseus just did what he did, no?" She received various nods in return. "He has that ability due to his father."

"But milady," a daughter of Ares began angrily, "You said you didn't know who his father was!"

"At the time I didn't," Artemis sighed, noticing the several looks of betrayal. "I discovered it a few days later from Hestia." This seemed to lessen the feeling of betrayal but it was still there.

"Why didn't you tell us after you found out?" Atalanta asked, clearly looking hurt.

"I didn't want to take any risks. Should Zeus find out of his power, it would put his life in danger." She said, receiving several nods of agreement. "This also means you must make sure news never reaches Zeus."

"So who's the _boy's_ father?" Phoebe asked, her curiosity winning over her anger towards males.

"Chronos, Primordial God of Time and Eternity."

* * *

Perseus woke up in his mother's bed with no recollection of how he ended up there. The last thing he remembered was something drawing him towards where his mother and sisters were fighting. He wasn't sure what caused it, but he just knew he needed to be there. Once he got outside of the camp borders, he saw a Drakon preparing to attack an unsuspecting goddess, who just happened to be his mother. He knew he needed to protect her, but he wasn't sure how. He had a silver knife which his mother had given him on his fourth birthday for self defense, but his skills were mediocre at best. Before he could yell a warning to his mother, he felt a tug in his gut. Then everything went black.

Now here he was, laying on his mother's bed in their shared tent. He looked around and the tent seemed normal enough. There were two beds, one for him and one for his mother. His mother's desk sat on the side with a silver bow hanging on top. All around the tent were different animal pelts. He quickly jumped up from off the bed and instantly regretted it. As soon as he stood he fell down on the floor clutching his head, he felt as if someone was repeatedly smacking him on the head with a metal hammer.

Deciding he had no intention of experiencing a headache of that degree again, he got up as slowly as he could. He turned towards the door and walked towards the door at a pace that even a snail could've passed. The first thing he noticed when he exited were the odd looks he received. He was also being avoided like the plague. He was used to being avoided by a few huntresses, specifically the newer ones with harsh experiences with males and Phoebe, but now it was everyone. Even Samantha, who he had gotten quite close to despite their constant bickering, couldn't look him in the eyes without giving him a weird look. He suddenly felt very insecure, which was odd as he always felt at home with the hunt.

After deeming that his hair was fine and not the reason everyone was avoiding him, he looked around for his mother. Spotting her, he quickly, or as quickly as he could without getting a throbbing headache, made his way towards where she was seated. She was sitting in the middle of one of the three dining tables with two other huntresses, Zoe and Atalanta, he observed.

Finally noticing him, Artemis gave him a small smile. "About time you got up, I thought you were gonna sleep all day!" She said in a teasing manner.

Perseus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, something he tended to do when he was nervous or embarrassed. "I actually don't remember how I got there," He admitted, "I also have a major headache."

"Well you did hit your head pretty hard, so a headache should be expected." Atalanta said, forcing a small smile which went unnoticed by the four year old. Once she had gotten over her shock at the fact that Perseus was a son of Chronos, she became furious. She believed she had a right to know, after all she would never do anything that would intentionally cause harm to Perseus. He was like the little brother she never had.

"Hit my head?" Perseus asked slowly. "When did I hit my head?"

"Well you came running towards the battle after I specifically instructed for you to stay in the tent," Artemis glared at him, "Before tripping on a large rock and hitting your head."

Perseus just nodded. Despite him not remembering any rock, he knew his mother would never lie to him. "I'm gonna go to the creek now, bye mommy, Zoe, Atalanta!" He waved, getting similar responses of good byes in return.

He was about to head over to the creek, when he caught sight of a wolf. The wolf was large, around six to seven feet at full height, and had pitch black fur. His eyes were a startling blue resembling ice. Although the hunt didn't name their wolves, Perseus called this wolf Alpha. The name was quite fitting as he was the largest of the pack, most distinguishable, and always seemed to lead them.

Perseus loved all the wolves, but he loved Alpha especially, the feeling being mutual. Alpha always allowed Perseus to ride him, and he was fast, faster than the rest of the pack. The fact that he had the softest fur out of all of them also added to the reasons why Perseus liked him so much. Artemis was surprised when she found a toddler Perseus playing with the largest and most ferocious wolf.

"Hey Alpha!" The young boy greeted gleefully.

 _'Hello young one.'_ Alpha responded in his thoughts. Ever since Perseus was little he had been able to speak with wild animals. When he asked his mother about why that was, she had told him that it was his birthright as her son.

"Wanna race to the creek?" Alpha didn't respond, instead getting in a position to leap forward, causing Perseus to grin. "3.. 2.. 1.. Go!"

As soon as he began his sprint, he clutched his head in pain. He had completely forgotten about his headache. Before he could come to a stop, he ran straight into a wall. Looking up slowly while still clutching his throbbing head, he saw that what he thought was a wall was really a scowling daughter of Ares.

"Watch where you're going you freak," Phoebe spat. "I warned Lady Artemis that adopting you would only bring trouble." She said before clamping her hands over her mouth realizing what she had just said.

She attempted to reassure Perseus that she was joking about what she had just said but Perseus wasn't listening to any of it, he was lost in his own thoughts.

This entire time his mother and sisters had been lying to him? They didn't even trust him to tell him the truth! All this time he had given her 100% of his trust and she had lied to him about something so big. If she had lied to him about this then who knew what other lies she told him. But that brought up more questions, if she wasn't his godly parent, then who was? He knew for a fact that he was a demigod but he didn't know whose son he was. Perhaps he was only a demigod because she had adopted him?

Deciding he needed to get away from the hunt for a little bit to clear his mind of the many questions beginning to surface, he made a sprint for the forest. He felt his forehead throbbing with pain, but shut it out for now.

He didn't know how long he had been running for, but he was beginning to tire. His leg muscles were burning and his lungs heaving. He now regretted running aimlessly, as he was lost. He began to walk around for a few minutes before noticing smoke in the air. He decided to head towards the smoke as whoever started it probably had food, even the thought of food caused his stomach to growl. He must've been out for a long time after hitting his head.

After a few more minutes of walking, he finally reached the source of the fire. Sitting around the fire was a beautiful red haired young woman with pale and smooth skin. Other than the fact that she had wings attached to her arms, she seemed normal. Deciding that taking care of his growling stomach was more important, he ignored his senses which were yelling to run.

While walking towards the lady, he stepped on a twig causing it to snap. The lady's head quickly shot up towards him. "My, my. What do we have here? Lord Tartarus will definitely reward me greatly if I were to bring you to him." She said.

Before Perseus could even do anything or process her words, she spread her arms and shot straight towards him slicing through the winds. He felt an immense pain, as if someone had dropped a one ton anvil on his head, not that he had any idea how that felt. Before everything went blank.

* * *

Perseus opened his eyes to find himself in an empty landscape surrounded by bloodshot cliffs of all sizes. Something about this place seemed oddly familiar.

"Welcome to my home!" A deep and terrifying voice boomed from all around him before it began to laugh. That horrifying laugh that sounded as if a mountain was cracking in half, there was no doubt about it. It was Tartarus, meaning he was in the same place he dreamed of.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I hope that chapter wasn't too bad, it actually took me a while to write. I'm sorry if the fighting scene was terrible, I'm really bad at writing fight scenes. Most of you can probably already guess who Tartarus was speaking to in the beginning of the chapter.**

 **What do ya guys think of me throwing a four year old in Tartarus? Aren't I evil? Sorry if you guys were looking forward to him growing up with the hunt more but I needed to make my story different than the others since this isn't the first Percy being adopted by Artemis story.**

 **I'm gonna try to update every Saturday so make sure you get popcorn with extra butter on that day!**

 **If you have Discord and would like to join a hangout for some fanfiction authors here's the code: SZ6f8Tt**

 **Also check out my other story, Children of the Sky. It's also an AU and I think you guys would like it.**

 **Make sure to leave me some thoughts and/or suggestions by either reviewing or PM'ing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of Time**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor plot, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Two weeks.

It's been two long and agonizing weeks for the hunt since Perseus' disappearance. It took everything in Zoe's power to stop her mistress from wringing Phoebe's neck once she had found out what the huntress did.

Artemis knew Perseus wasn't dead. They shared a bond due to her being his mother, which was especially powerful due to him being her only child. If he was dead, she would've felt it. Knowing this information, Artemis had been constantly searching for her missing son every moment she possibly could. Even going as far as not getting an ounce of sleep since his disappearance. Due to her being a goddess, she could go quite sometime without sleep. Eventually, though, it began to catch up.

Who would've thought that a male's safety could've caused the man-hating goddess so much trouble?

"Milady," Zoe bowed, having just entered Artemis' tent. "We still have no information on Perseus' location."

Artemis sighed. She and the hunt had been searching every foot of the entire country for any trace of Perseus, finding none. There was no possible way for Perseus to hide from the hunt for this long. Not without the help of someone else, at least. But she doubted Perseus was hiding, whenever she focused on their bond, she felt slight traces of fear. He must've been abducted.

"Perhaps you should get some rest," Zoe suggested, taking notice of the dark bags under her mistress' eyes.

"I cannot rest when my son is in danger," Artemis said, through narrowed eyes.

"Milady I understand your pain, I was close to Perseus as well," Zoe said. "But you depriving yourself of sleep won't help in finding him. Get some rest, I shall alert you the moment we find anything related to him."

"You're right," Artemis sighed. "I apologize for getting angry."

"I understand, milady. After all, he is your only son," Zoe said, before exiting the tent.

Artemis snapped her fingers, changing into her sleeping clothes. She then crawled into bed and closed her eyes, allowing unconsciousness to take over.

* * *

Perseus opened his eyes to find himself in an empty landscape surrounded by bloodshot cliffs of all sizes. There was a green mist all around him. Something about this place seemed oddly familiar.

"Welcome to my home!" A deep and terrifying voice boomed from all around him before it began to laugh. That horrifying laugh that sounded as if a mountain was cracking in half, there was no doubt about it. It was Tartarus, meaning he was in the same place he dreamed of.

"What do you want with me!?" Perseus asked, trying to sound intimidating but it came out as more of a squeal.

"What I want isn't important at the moment," he said. "Your first task is to find me. Oh and try not to get killed, I'd rather not have to deal with your father," then his presence vanished.

Perseus realized that it was beginning to get difficult to breath. He also noticed blisters were beginning to form on his arms, both probably effects due to the green mist shrouding him and everything around. He needed to get somewhere safe, and fast.

Perseus looked around and saw a river flowing to his right. He couldn't even see the end of it, as if it flowed endlessly. Though something about the river seemed to be drawing him in.

He walked towards the river slowly, now beginning to hear soft voices from it, though he couldn't decipher what they were saying.

Perseus walked up until he was at the edge of the river, where he kneeled down. Looking at the river, it was too dirty for him to even see his reflection, as if it were polluted. He could now hear the soft voices.

 _'Life is meaningless,'_ they whispered, soothingly.

"Life is meaningless.." Perseus repeated, as if in a trance.

 _'Yes.. Come take a dip, all your worries shall disappear.'_

Images of good memories with his family, the hunt, flashed through his mind. Hunting with his mother, archery practice with Zoe, his pranks on Atalanta, all of the good times he had adventuring with his sisters.

"No!" Perseus snapped. "Focus, Perseus! You have to get back home! Think of your mother, Zoe, Atalanta, all your sisters!"

 _'Quit your struggling young one,'_ they began. _'Life is despair.'_

Perseus knew he would end up losing this battle if he listened any longer. He quickly stumbled backwards, away from the soothing whispers of the river.

Feeling something prickling his hands and legs painfully, he raised his arms to examine them. He found jagged chips of black glass puncturing his arms, causing minor bleeding. His legs weren't holding up any better. The ground, he realized, was filled with these jagged chips of glass. The place also stunk, causing his nose to wrinkle in disgust.

Perseus stood up and scanned his surroundings. Looking above, there was no sign of his mother's nor his uncle's chariots in the sky. All he could see above were blood-colored clouds. The beach of glass stretched for a hundred or so feet before dropping off into a cliff. Though he couldn't see over the cliff, he could make out flickerings of red light as if illuminated by a fire.

 _'Seek the River of Fire,'_ a deep and soothing voice said. _'It shall lead you to safety.'_

Before he could ponder who the voice belonged to, the hair on his neck stood, sensing a strong gust of wind from behind. His natural battle reflexes taking over, he ducked, avoiding a giant wooden club by a hair. Perseus swiftly grabbed his silver dagger from inside his boots and turned around to face his attacker.

Looking at him hungrily was a gigantic eight foot, one eyed ogre, a cyclops, he realized. It was holding a huge wooden club on it's back.

"You smell good!" The cyclops drooled.

Quickly pushing down all the fear and doubts he had, he put his dagger in a icepick position. Perseus doubted his 16 inch dagger would do much good against a six foot club, but he definitely wasn't going down without a fight.

Perseus moved first. Dashing as quickly as his injured legs could carry him, he made a beeline straight for the cyclops' legs. He managed to scrape it's legs, causing black goo to leak out, but it wasn't enough to do any damage, in fact it only seemed to anger the cyclops.

"I eat you!" It roared before charging towards the four year old.

Before Perseus could even roll out of the way, the cyclops swung at a speed he didn't believe was possible for something so large. It landed directly in his face, causing him to get flung backwards near the edge of the cliff, where more jagged glass imbedded itself into his body.

Clutching his bleeding forehead, he tried to stop his vision from spinning. Once it had settled, he looked up towards the cyclops from his sitting position. He could now see two cyclops – double vision, he realized – charging towards him with it's club raised overhead, prepared for the finishing blow.

Perseus knew he couldn't defeat the cyclops. In a final effort of survival, Perseus chucked his silver dagger towards the cyclops. Time seemed to slow down as the dagger slowly spun towards the charging cyclops. After what seemed like an hour of anticipation, the dagger hit it's mark. It imbedded itself right in the center of the cyclops' giant eye, causing the cyclops to drop on the floor before dissipating into a pile of golden dust.

Perseus stayed on the floor, trying to catch his breath. It was becoming even more difficult to breath, and the blisters were beginning to increase significantly. The pieces of glass in his body also didn't help. He knew he needed to carry on.

Slowly standing up, as to not fall back down, he made his way towards the golden pile where his dagger lay. He picked it up and tucked it back into the side of his boot.

Now that he was close to the edge of the cliff, he could make out a long line of fire, almost like a river. The River of Fire he recalled the voice saying. As he had no better leads, he decided it would be best to do as the voice suggested.

Walking over to the ledge, he nearly lost all hope. It was a nearly hundred-foot drop into an obsidian canyon with the River of Fire cutting through. It was either to sit on the top of the cliff and wait till he certainly suffocated to death or risk a chance with death by attempting to climb down the glass filled wall.

Taking a deep breath, Perseus jumped off the ledge. He allowed himself to fall a dozen or so feet before grabbing for the shard filled ledges, that was his plan, at least. But of course, nothing ever goes as planned in the life of a half-blood. He ended up continuing his fall as he wasn't strong enough to catch himself mid fall. Once he finally managed to grab a hold onto a ledge, he had already basically destroyed his hands with his failed attempts to grab on previously.

'Well at least I'm halfway down,' he thought dryly.

Perseus continued to climb, one step at a time. It was difficult though as his hands were oozing with blood and the jagged glass was piercing through his boots, prickling his feet with small cuts. He couldn't believe it when he had finally reached the bottom of the cliff.

His vision was blurry, he had a major headache from the club hit he took earlier, and he was still blistered and cut all over due to a combination of the glass and air. He knew he wouldn't last long, twenty minutes at most.

 _'Drink from the River Phlegethon,'_ the same voice that had told him to follow the river of fire said. _'It shall heal you.'_

Looking around, he tried to spot the 'River Phlegethon' but found no such thing. The only river that was even near him was the... River of Fire! Was the voice crazy? It expects him to drink fire? But then again.. he didn't see any other choice.

Sighing in defeat, Perseus crawled to the banks of the River of Fire. He cupped his hand and as quickly as he could, scooped it into the fire. To his surprise, the fire felt cool. But he decided to not risk it any further and raised his hands to his mouth and drank the cool liquid.

At first it didn't taste like anything. Then it burned, bad. It felt as if someone had replaced all the insides of his body with gasoline then set it aflame, except the pain would've been multiplied tenfold. He let out a blood curdling scream as tears of pain leaked from his eyes. He curled up on the ground in a fetal position and just stayed there shivering for what felt like hours, waiting for the pain to pass.

The pain finally passed. Perseus stood up, slowly. The first thing he noticed was that his vision was clear once more. He felt refreshed, as if he had just slept for a full week. The blisters that had previously accumulated on his skin were rapidly closing up. His hands were reforming back to their original form and his feet no longer stung whenever he put pressure onto them. Though his throat still felt as if it were on fire and he was sweating profusely, the pros outweighed the cons at the moment.

Perseus began to walk upstream before he heard the same voice again.

 _'Other way,'_ it said. Perseus could've sworn he heard a laugh before it stopped speaking.

Turning around he power walked _downstream._ Every breath caused temporary pain to the boy, though whether it was from the heat of the river or due to the fact he just gulped down fire, he didn't know.

As he was walking he let his thoughts stray. Was his mother searching for him? Oh what he wouldn't do just to be back home again, in his mother's arms, where he always felt safe. He knew the probability of surviving Tartarus was low, in fact he didn't even know if you _could_ survive. But he had to keep trying, how else would he get to see his mother again?

Why was he even here in the first place? Oh, that's right. He had found out he was actually adopted and ran away. Looking back at it now, that may have been a dumb decision. I mean, his mother took care of him for four years, clearly she loves him regardless of blood. And to think this entire mess could've been avoided if he had just stayed calm.

After what he was pretty sure were several miles of walking, he reached the edge of a cliff. The River of Fire spilled off to the side in a waterfall of fire. At the bottom was a ashen grey plain scattered with large black trees.

Sighing, Perseus began his trek to the bottom. This cliff wasn't as bad as the first, around forty feet. His fingers still got cut and it stung like Hades. After fifteen minutes of careful descending, he finally reached the bottom of the cliff.

Usually Perseus would be quite happy to be in a forest, as he shared a special connection to them due to his mother's domains. But it seemed that it didn't apply in Tartarus. Ignoring the odd black forest, Perseus continued to follow the flaming river, until he heard voices.

"I'm hungry, ma!" Said a male sounding voice.

"Then keep searching you useless oaf!" Another voice said, probably his mom. "Word is, there's half-blood food somewhere around here."

Perseus quickly hid behind a tree as the two voices came passing by. He got a quick look at them and saw that it was two cyclopes.

He continued to follow the flaming river but he only stayed close enough to be able to see it. Perseus made sure he was near trees or some kind of cover at all times.

Eventually, the river of fire went through a area of thick black fog. Perseus would've continued to follow it, but, there were hordes of monsters. The only reason he even defeated the first cyclops was because of pure luck. How would he fight against nearly a hundred different monsters?

 _'Use your powers,'_ the voice spoke. _'Imagine them all frozen in place, time shall bend to your whim.'_

Perseus had no clue what the voice was talking about. As far as he knew he didn't have the ability to freeze anyone, but the voice seemed to be trying to help him. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to try, Perseus closed his eyes and concentrated. When he felt the same tug in his gut from the sight of the Drakon, he opened his eyes.

What Perseus saw astonished him. All the monsters that were previously trampling through the area, were now moving in slow motion.

He began sprinting through the horde, following the river out of the black fog. Once he had finally lost sight of any monster, he released his concentration and felt the tug in his gut disappear. Immediately, he began to cough. His coughs were hysterical and painful. Soon he realized he was coughing out blood, but there was something odd. This wasn't the regular color of red, it was changing between the normal blood color and gold, as if it wasn't sure which one it should stay as.

Despite how much the changing of color intrigued him, he needed to continue.

For what seemed to be several hours, Perseus wandered. He came across multiple monsters, a few cyclopes, some bird ladies, and hellhounds. Using his slow-mo trick, which he still didn't understand how he had, but decided not to question his good fortune, he slowed them to snail speed and ended them with his dagger.

At times, he wondered what it felt to be them. Did they realize that they were slowed down? Did everything around them just seem faster? How fast did it look like he was going to them?

Perseus felt like he was getting better at this new-found ability of his. Sure, he still coughed up the same changing colored blood, but it wasn't as much as previously. One change he noticed, however, was that the previously equally changing color of his blood was now swaying towards the golden color, which reminded him of his mother's golden ichor.

But this wasn't ichor, it couldn't be. Could it? After all, ichor was the blood of a god, not a half-blood, and that's all he was, a half-blood.

Anyways, back on topic. Perseus was rapidly losing energy. His entire body felt sore and he could barely feel his muscles. His vision was beginning to blur, not that it mattered as the black fog was blocking off most his sight. His stomach was cramping due to the lack of food, and his throat was as dry as a desert after having taken another go at the River of Fire, despite that, he still wouldn't be able to hang on for much longer. Fire could only heal so much, odd sentence.

Perseus finally managed to escape the dark fog, stepping out onto the regular toxic grounds of Tartarus. He could now see more than ten feet in front of him, though his vision was still blurred.

Just as he was about to breath a sigh of relief, he was once again enveloped in darkness, except this time it was darker.

'Just my luck,' Perseus thought dryly.

Luckily, the darkness disappeared just as quickly as it came. Now though, standing in front of him was a woman. The woman had a long and smooth pitch black dress, with colors of a nebula. Her skin was pale, as if it had never come into contact with the sun before. Her hair was long, silky, and void black. Her eyes shone like quasars.

Perseus could tell this wasn't a monster, or if it was it would be on a whole new level. If he were to get out of this with his life, he would need to be wary and make absolutely zero mistakes.

"Who are you?" Perseus asked nervously.

"I didn't expect you to survive this long," she said, completely ignoring his question. "Then again, you are his son."

"Who's son?" Perseus questioned. "Do you know my father?"

Nyx rose an eyebrow. "Even after being able to use your abilities, you still don't know who your father is?"

Perseus gained a thoughtful expression before shouting, "But Kronos is in Tartarus!"

"Whoever said it was Kronos?" Nyx asked. "Besides, he isn't the only one with control over time, is he?"

"The only other one is Chronos..." Perseus trailed off, a look of realization crossing his face. "But that can't be! Primordials don't have mortal children."

"Oh really?" Nyx questioned. "And who told you that?" At Perseus' silence, Nyx asked, "Do you know who I am, child?"

"If I knew who you were I wouldn't have asked earlier," Perseus snarked.

"I am Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night. That would also make me your aunt," she said the last part with a small grin, deciding to ignore his snarky comment.

Perseus quickly suppressed his shock and pulled out his dagger in a icepick position. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Hmm. Alright," Nyx said, completely amused.

Perseus focused on that familiar feeling, the tug in his gut. He imagined Nyx being in one spot, unable to move.

"Are you really trying to use your ability on me?" Nyx asked while walking towards him at a normal speed, completely unaffected by Perseus' attempts to slow her down.

"H-how are you moving normally?" Perseus asked bewildered.

"Oh please," Nyx said cooly, "That trick may work on weak monsters, but it definitely won't do you any good against someone of higher caliber when you're as inexperienced with it as you are."

'This is it, I'm going to die. No! Stop thinking like that!' He chastised himself.

Suppressing his negative thoughts, for now, Perseus lunged towards the goddess. He made a wild slash for her neck, expecting a killing blow, but instead hit nothing but the air. Perseus crashed into the jagged floor of Tartarus. In a moment's notice, Nyx had a pitch black xiphos right above his neck.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to kill me?" Perseus asked, accepting his fate.

"Did I ever say I wanted to kill you?" Nyx asked after making the sword vanish. "Besides, if I were to kill you, your father would cause me a major headache."

"Doubt that," Perseus muttered under his breath. Nyx, though, still heard it.

"And why is that?" Nyx asked.

"My father doesn't care about me! He didn't even bother telling me who he was! He's the reason I'm in this crappy pit!" Perseus shouted, his eyes glowing gold with anger.

"I doubt you made it all the way here by yourself," Nyx said bluntly. "Who guided you?"

"The voice in my head," Perseus said, still angry about his useless father.

"And just who do you believe that voice belonged to?" Nyx asked, smiling slightly.

Perseus was confused for a moment, before he realized it was his father who had guided him. The anger left his now again silver colored eyes.

"Well come on," Nyx held out her hand towards Perseus.

"Where are we going?" Perseus asked, taking her hand and getting off the ground.

"My house," Nyx smiled.

Then the darkness engulfed them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Start suggesting what pairings you want so that I can be ready.**

 **That took a lot longer than I actually expected it to. I hope it wasn't boring or anything though. Tell me if I missed anything or if I had grammar/spelling mistakes.**

 **Finally hit 10,000 words, all thanks to the support you all show!**

 **As you guys may have noticed, Nyx is OOC. Reason for this being is I don't agree with how Rick depicted her. She's one of the oldest beings in the universe, makes no sense for her to have an IQ of less than 50. It'll be the same for Achlys, if I decide to add her. She'll still be depressed 24/7 but she won't have the intelligence of a eight year-old.**

 **Shout out to Death Fury, IAmHelenOfTroy, and krios66 for being constant reviewers ;) And a thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or followed/favorited the story, it really motivates me.**

 **With that being said, while I am focusing on this story, I am writing another two stories so I may sometimes be late on updates. Go check them out if you'd like. Also once school starts for me, which is in like 3 weeks, I won't be able to update as often so just a heads up and I apologize if that disappoints you but I have a life outside of just writing fan fiction.**

 **Leave your thoughts in the reviews or private message me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Son of Time**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor plot, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Her arms were wobbly, legs sore, and she was shaking in pain. Auburn colored bangs stuck to her pale forehead. Her silver parka was covered top to bottom with sweat. Needless to say, Artemis was not having a good day.

Currently, she was holding the weight of the sky. Literally.

Atlas, the general of Kronos' wretched army, had managed to escape his curse as the bearer of the sky and then even tricked her to take it. A quest, led by her lieutenant Zoë Nightshade, had been issued to rescue her.

It was quite embarrassing, if she was to be honest. Her, the mighty goddess of the hunt, needing saving from half-bloods. It also didn't help that one of the questers was a boy, a satyr, but a boy nonetheless.

But currently she wasn't worried about that.

What she was worried about was her two oldest lieutenants.

Zoë and Phoebe were both currently standing their own against Atlas, though she knew it wouldn't last. She couldn't bear to lose either of the two, after all they were her last support beams.

Once _he,_ who's name shall remain unspoken, up and disappeared, Artemis' nearly lost it. She became cold, not allowing anyone to get close to her as that would only cause more pain in the end. Her hate for males had spiked up to obscene levels, going as far as to hurt them just for the simple resemblance of being a male.

The only ones who Artemis had truly allowed to get close to her could be counted on one hand.

There was Hestia, her ever comforting aunt. She had always been the one to keep the family members from going insane, so it was no surprise that she helped Artemis sort through her time of need. Though she never mentioned it, she could tell Hestia felt immense guilt. In her mind, Artemis' pain was her fault as she was the one who suggested the idea of taking care of the _him_.

Her surrogate daughter and most trusted friend Zoë Nightshade was there for her, of course. She too had been quite close to _him_ so she understood her mistress' pain. In that sense, it had helped quite a bit in reducing the ache of her heart.

Atalanta was also one of the few. Likewise to Zoë, she was one of her oldest huntresses and was similar in the sense that she cared for _him_.

The last one was surprisingly Phoebe. Though initially Artemis was barely managing to reign in her rage towards the daughter of Ares, she eventually let it go. After all, she couldn't exactly blame her for hating males as that was the mindset of nearly all her huntresses.

She was broken out of her memories by a shrill scream.

"Zoë!" Phoebe screamed in a desperate attempt to warn her friend.

Artemis could only watch, wide-eyed, as Atlas' javelin sailed right towards her beloved lieutenant. Just as it was about to impale Zoë in the chest, where her heart was located, time seemed to stop. No, correction, time didn't stop, the javelin seemed to stop _in_ time.

Everyone on the battlefield paused and just stared wide eyed at the javelin. Even Luke and Thalia, who were fighting a bit of a distance away, stopped mid-fight.

Suddenly, the sound of slow clapping echoed throughout the battlefield, breaking everyone out of their shock. What they observed just caused more confusion.

A tall man, around 6'0 or so, stepped out of the shadows of a wall. He was dressed in black jeans, black t-shirt, showing off his muscular and tanned arms, and a pair of black gloves. He had a pitch black hockey mask covering his face, which seemed to emit darkness. It was as if the hockey mask had a black fog machine instilled into it.

But what was really attention catching about the man-in-black were his eyes.

His eyes, which could be seen through the eye-holes of his hockey mask, were a brilliant golden color. Artemis could've sworn that exact color was attached to a certain memory of hers, though she couldn't quite make out what it was as she was devoured by those eyes. She felt as if she were trying to swim up a waterfall of pure molten gold.

"Amazing performance," His clapping sped up drastically before coming to a stop mid clap. "But I must say, I am quite disappointed in you, Atlas. Stooping so low as to hurt women?" He made a clicking sound with his tongue, "Unbelievable."

"Who are you!?" Atlas demanded, his face a mix of anger and slight anxiousness.

The man, however, just ignored the enraged titan's question. "I believe this earns you some sort of punishment. Perhaps holding the sky for another few millennia would do you well?"

Atlas snarled before charging the man, his fist poised behind his back in a punching position. The man simply allowed his hands to drop down to his side from their clapping position and waited.

Faster than Artemis could blink, she felt a heavy weight, Atlas, knock her from beneath the sky. Though just as fast as that happened, she was caught, with surprising gentleness, by the man in black before she could smash into the ground.

Before she could smack him for touching her, he set her on the ground carefully. Then, he began to walk back towards the wall he came from, his back facing her.

"Wait!" Artemis called out, ignoring Atlas' yells of anger in the background. The man turned his head around to face her. "Who are you?"

She could've sworn in that one moment, his eyes softened just a fraction. "We'll meet again, soon." With that, he turned back and disappeared into the wall.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well uh.. shortest chapter I've written thus far. Hope you don't mind TOO much though. I was trying to post a new chapter before I get busy cause school starts in 3 days.**

 **Also I'm sorry about changing the plot so much but I felt like it would be better like this. Originally I was gonna have Percy come in at the end of the war with Gaea but had a change of mind. I think it'll be better this way plot wise. Also if you wanted to see Percy's experience in Tartarus, that'll come later on in flashbacks of his.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Son of Time**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor plot, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Milady!" Zoë called out, rushing over to her after the disappearance of the strange man. "Are you alright?"

Artemis stood up from her sitting position, her gaze still focused on the wall the man had come in and left from. "I'm fine."

In an moment's notice, Atalanta and Thalia were both by her side as well. Had she not been so preoccupied with her thoughts about the mysterious man, she would've noticed Luke wasn't battling Thalia anymore.

"Who was that?" Thalia yelled in disbelief before realizing who she was yelling at and covering her mouth. She asked again, this time in a much more controlled tone, "Who was that?"

Zoë sent a heated glare towards the hot headed daughter of Zeus. "Lady Artemis' safety is much more concerning than the identity of the man at the moment."

"I'm perfectly alright, Zoë," Artemis reassured before a fight could break out between the two. "Though to answer your question Thalia, I am not sure who that was."

"Something about him seemed very familiar, though I can't quite place my finger on it." Atalanta said, she was staring at the ground intently, clearly in deep thought.

"Yes, there was something familiar about him," Artemis agreed, "but regardless, we must report this back to Olympus."

"What are we going to do with the Satyr?" Zoë asked, pointing a finger back towards the unconscious form of Grover.

"He has a name," Thalia grumbled.

"I shall send him back to Camp Half-blood," Artemis answered, walking towards Grover to do just that. Once Grover was safely teleported away to the camp nursery, Artemis turned back to face the group of girls. "Everyone gather around, we need to get to Olympus immediately."

"Damn you! I shall get my revenge!" Atlas roared in frustration.

Everyone ignored him, he was practically as harmless as a rabbit now that he was back under his rightful spot. Once everyone had an arm placed around another's shoulder, with Thalia making sure she was in contact with Atalanta and not the frustrating Lieutenant, Artemis teleported them to the Olympian throne room.

All eleven Olympian gods had already been gathered around, each in their respective seats. Upon noticing the new arrivals, the full blown arguments turned into hushed whispers. Artemis walked over towards her throne which was located next to Apollo's, growing to her full godly height along the way. Once she was seated, she let out a sigh of relief, feeling her throne rejuvenate her with power.

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed, successfully quieting all the whispers. "It is good to see you're safe, daughter," He said, nearly causing Artemis' face to become one of disgust. She knew he wasn't truly concerned about her, all her father cared about was power and the next woman he could knock up, typical of a male. She didn't interrupt as he turned back to face the group of half-bloods. "What has happened during your quest?"

Thalia briefly explained the events up till arriving at Mount Othrys, earning some praise from her failure of a father for managing to defeat the Nemean Lion. Once she arrived at the part of fighting Atlas, Atalanta took over.

"Atlas threw his javelin towards Zoë, something that would've for sure killed her. However, before the javelin could connect, it suddenly froze in time. A man clad in black clothing stepped out of the shadows of a wall and began taunting Atlas. In less than a moment's time, the man had already forced Atlas back under the sky and set Lady Artemis free. Before leaving he told Lady Artemis that they would meet again soon." She concluded, causing many of the Olympians' eyes to widen due to a tale of such power.

"Can't wait to use him as a punching bag," Ares grinned, cracking his knuckles, causing loud _pops_ to emit throughout the room.

"Is fighting all you think about, you brute?" Athena glared. She then focus her attention back towards the group, "If this mysterious man is truly as powerful as you say he is, he would be quite the problem should he become our enemy. We shou-"

"Enough." Zeus interrupted, causing Athena to cross her arms in frustration but remain silent. "He is clearly not against us, otherwise he wouldn't have helped Artemis. We shall discuss this later, for now we have something more important to focus on," he turned to look directly at Thalia, "my daughter turns sixteen tomorrow, and when that happens, she shall become the child of the prophecy."

Artemis decided to speak up, "I have a solution to that," she said, causing everyone, or nearly everyone minus a snoring Dionysus, to turn to her with looks of curiosity. "Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, will you join the hunt?"

"I will," Thalia answered firmly.

"But daughter," Zeus interjected, clearly not fully supporting this idea, "think about this first. You could be the Hero of Olympus!"

'Only thinking of power, how typical,' Artemis observed with great distaste.

"I can't do it, father," Thalia said with a somewhat apologetic look. She then proceeded to kneel in front of Artemis and recited the same words she recalled Bianca saying, "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men." Once her pledge was over, Artemis smiled as a faint silver glow surrounded her.

Atalanta bumped her shoulder playfully. "Welcome to the hunt."

Thalia smiled but it was short lived as Zeus jumped head first into another worrisome topic. "Now, what shall we do about the mysterious man?"

Athena still seemed a bit bitter at being interrupted earlier but spoke regardless, "As I was saying, if this man defeated Atlas as easily as you say he did, I speculate he could prove to be quite troublesome should he remain unhinged. We should take steps of precaution, such as having him pledge allegiance to us."

"An excellent idea," Zeus agreed, eager to increase his power. He then turned his head to face Artemis, "Artemis I would like you and your hunt to find this man and bring him back, preferably unharmed."

"There's no need for that," a new voice said.

Everyone scanned the room to find the new speaker. Standing there at the entrance of the throne room and walking his way down to the center was the same man in all black, still wearing his hockey mask of darkness.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT A MEETING!?" Zeus boomed as he aimed his master bolt towards the new arrival.

Much to the surprise of every Olympian, quester, and one Hearth goddess, the man began to laugh. It started off as a small chuckle before it escalated into hysterical laughter as the man fell to the ground and began clutching his sides. "I didn't be-believe Eris when s-she said you were a d-drama queen. Bu-but it's so accurate!" He panted out in between laughters.

Zeus' face went red with anger. "I SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN WHERE YOU STAND!" He chucked his master bolt right towards the man in black. In speeds that shouldn't have been possible for a mortal, the man stopped his hysterical laughter, got up, and held his right hand out towards the bolt. Artemis was confused as to what he was doing until she noticed Zeus' thunder rod was suspended mid flight.

The man sighed as he flicked his fingers in a shooing motion, causing the bolt to go back into Zeus' hands as if in rewind, making the King of the Gods' face to turn even redder, if that was possible.

Deciding they weren't going to get anywhere with trying to harm the man, Artemis asked the question everyone in the room had been dying to know, "Who are you?"

The man turned away from the seething Zeus to look straight towards her. Artemis could've sworn she saw a glint of disappointment in his golden eyes. "Here I thought you would still remember me! Though, I guess I don't quite look like how I used to. Perhaps this will jog your memory a bit." He took off his mask as a golden light began to reflect off his body. It wasn't too bright, but it did obscure the man from sight. It was gone though not too long after.

Standing where the man previously stood was a small child no older than 5. He had dark hair and moon colored eyes. He was only wearing a black t-shirt that was way too large for him, reaching down all the way past his knees. He stood over a pair of black jeans that were laying on the ground, sharing a striking resemblance to the jeans the mysterious man had been wearing before.

The young child look down at the jeans on the ground and frowned. "I forgot about the clothing pa-" he never got to finish that sentence.

Artemis, who was now in her 20 year old human form, tackled the boy to the ground in a blur of silver. Some of the gathered figures grimaced while Zeus grinned, all believing Artemis was ripping the child to shreds. However, what actually happened just caused complete confusion.

They were both on the ground, with Artemis on top, (I can already feel the perverted thoughts.) clutching onto the silver eyed boy tightly. "I've missed you too... mom." He whispered quietly into her ear. Due to the gods above than normal senses, they heard it, causing all of them to yell out their disbeliefs, greatly confusing the demigods who hadn't heard.

Hestia smiled in happiness, holding back the tears that were about to slip out. Though it began to thin out, her hope had never diminished.

"Will ya keep it down," Dionysus grumbled as he shifted to a more comfortable position in his throne.

"Oh I knew you couldn't resist love forever, Arty!" Aphrodite squeeled with great pleasure, ignoring the Wine God's request.

"Who was it Artemis!? I'll kill him!" Apollo was heard yelling in outrage.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Zeus' yelled furiously towards his Olympian daughter.

"Everyone. Calm. Down." Poseidon's voice echoed throughout the room, holding immense power.

Zeus sent a glare towards Poseidon for believing he could command him, but complied nontheless. In a barely contained voice, he growled, "Explain yourself Artemis, your punishment for breaking your oath shall be decided afterwards."

Zoë and Atalanta were staring at the boy Artemis had tackled with curiosity, wondering why he seemed so similar.

Artemis got off the ground but carried the child in her arms. She sent a heated glare towards Zeus for his accusation. "I have not broken my oath. Perseus is adopted." She sent an apologetic look towards Perseus, recalling how she lost him due to that several years ago. Perseus just smiled at her, showing he was over it.

Zoë and Atalanta's eyes widened in realization. If not for their current predicament, they would've both rushed over to welcome him back.

Zeus didn't seem to be expecting that, but Apollo quickly got over it. "I finally have a nephew!" He exclaimed in his usual cheery tone, his previous anger due to the misunderstanding gone.

"Very well," Zeus coughed awkwardly, "Regardless, someone so powerful cannot run loose. Perseus, you shall pledge your allegiance to Olympus and then I would like a detailed explanation of this."

Perseus put a finger to his chin, mocking being in deep thought. "No." He said causing Artemis to stare at him questioningly.

Zeus' eye twitched. "What do you mean.. 'No'?"

"For a god you really are slow, no means the opposite of yes," Perseus explained as if he were talking to a child, which was really quite funny as he was in the form of a child himself. "My allegiance belongs to my family, and you, are not family."

Zeus held up his master bolt in his hand, fully planning on blasting the boy to smithereens, clearly not having learned from the last time he tried that. He never got the chance.

A flash of gold appeared in between Artemis and the King of the Gods. The flash was soon gone and replaced by three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs. The two on the left and right where knitting something while the one in the middle was holding the yarn and large golden and silver scissors.

Everyone watched in shock as the triplets of Ananke glared at Perseus, or Artemis, it was pretty hard to tell. "Oh hey sisters!" Perseus said with mock excitement, causing everyone other than the elder huntresses and Artemis to go slack jawed.

In a raspy voice Clotho spoke, "You have interrupted the flow of fate."

"Due to your interference, Zoë Nightshade continues breathing," Lachesis continued.

"Your punishment shall be costly.." Atropos finished.

Artemis watched with great anxiety as the two on the sides pulled out a string of silver and gold. The one in the middle brought the large scissors, ready to cut the string. She clutched onto her adopted son tightly, fearing this would be the last time she would see him breathing. However, what happened next caused her to become confused.

Faster than the blink of an eye, the entire scene changed. Every god and quester was still inside the throne room, in their same positions. Her recently returned son however, was a different situation. He was standing off a bit of a distance away from her, confusing her as she was positive she was carrying him just a moment ago. He was back in his older form, no longer a child. He was standing with a furious expression on his face and his hand balled into a tight fist.

Before she could ask what was wrong, Perseus yelled, "Nyx!"

All the lights in the room went dark, which should've been impossible as it was lit by magic, but caused everyone to lose vision regardless. When Artemis could see again, she wasn't in the throne room. Heck, she wasn't even on Olympus.

Her, Perseus, Zoë, Atalanta, and Thalia were all in a large black and white room that was fashioned in the same manner as human's fashioned their living rooms. It somewhat had a bit of a gloomy look to it due to all the black. Before she could ask where they were, her son was tackled to the ground. Again. This time not by her though.

A black haired woman with purple eyes shining with mischief was straddling his waist. "I've missed you so much, Perseus!" She cooed as she attempted to kiss him on the lips multiple times.

"Get off me!" Perseus pleaded as he expertly dodged the crazy woman's kisses by weaving his neck.

"Why must you always reject me?" She asked, leaning back and faking a sob.

Perseus finally managed to push the woman off of him and stood up, dusting himself off. "I haven't even been back for a full minute and you're already acting up!"

"You're no fun," the woman pouted, "Is this how a husband should treat his wife?"

"HUSBAND!?" Artemis, Atalanta, and Zoë yelled in outrage.

"Calm down," Perseus held his hands up in surrender. "She isn't my wife. That's Eris, she's just trying to cause mischief, as usual."

Artemis let out a sigh of relief. She definitely did not want her only child, adopted or not, marrying a goddess as crazy as this.

"Where are we?" Thalia asked Perseus confused, having remained quiet throughout the entire exchange. "Who are you?"

"Right, I should answer your questions. We are currently in the Mansion of Night. As to who I am, I'm Artemis' son." Perseus answered casually. "Anymore questions?"

Thalia's jaw dropped in shock. She didn't know what to find more unbelievable, them currently residing in Tartarus or that Artemis, the supposed maiden goddess AND her new mistress, had a son.

The rest of the group was just as surprised to find out they were currently in Tartarus.

"Isn't it dangerous here!?" Thalia basically yelled.

"Nope, perfectly safe," Perseus answered, giving two thumbs up.

"Why are we in Tartarus?" Artemis questioned with a slight edge.

"I mean if I stayed up in Olympus, Zeus would've probably tried using his shock rod on me. Again," Perseus stated.

"Perseus, it is great to see you again, truly, but why are we in Tartarus of all places?" Zoë asked.

"This is my home," Perseus stated as if it were obvious. Upon noticing the confused looks they were giving him, he asked, "Where else did you think I was this entire time?"

"Uh... Dead?" Atalanta stated with a nervous laugh.

"You've been living in Tartarus for the past decade!?" Artemis asked disbelievingly as she began to scan his body, checking for any injuries.

"I don't see what the big problem with Tartarus is," Eris muttered grumpily in the background.

"Mom I'm fine, really!" Perseus stated, to which Artemis ignored him and continued his search.

Suddenly, she lifted his shirt up to reveal a large jagged scar running from the left side of his chest to the right part of his waist. Perseus cringed as Artemis yelled in outrage, "Who did this to you!?"

"I'll explain everything soon, I promise!" Perseus basically pleaded.

"Fine," Artemis reluctantly let it go, allowing his shirt to drop back down.

Thalia seemed to finally manage to break out of her shock. She pointed an accusing finger towards Artemis, "I thought you were a maiden goddess!"

"Uh, in case you hadn't been listening in the throne room, I'm adopted," Perseus pointed out casually.

"Then who's your godly parent?"

Knowing if he answered it would take a lot more explaining, Artemis cut in with a question of her own. "Why did you bring us here? I understand it wouldn't have been good if you had to fight, but we weren't in harms way."

"If Zeus tasked you to hunt me down, what would you have said?" Perseus asked his adoptive mother.

"No," was Artemis' instantaneous reply.

"Exactly. Then he would've punished you and probably used the hunters as leverage to force you to do it," Perseus pointed out.

"The hunters!" Artemis shouted, recalling that she had no clue on their current location. "I can't leave them alone, who knows what my father will do!"

"This is not turning out well," Zoë sighed quietly.

"Don't worry, Nyx has probably already transported most of them here by now," Perseus reassured, causing Artemis to relax slightly. "In fact, you should go see them to calm them down."

"Wait, you still didn't answer my question!" Thalia pointed out.

Perseus sent her a curious glance. "I'm not really sure who you are," he admitted. "But we can work on getting to know each other later if you'd like."

Thalia huffed. "Fine, I'll hold you to that, though!"

"I'm sure you will."

"Perseus," Artemis said to get his attention, "Where are they?"

"Oh uh, probably at the entrance. Follow me." Perseus lead them through several long hallways before they emerged in front of a large and grand black two-door exit. He pushed both doors open, revealing a odd sight.

Outside were nearly two dozen teenage girls in silver clothing. All of them had looks of panic and confusion. One of them noticed them open the door, "Milady!" This seemed to get the attention of everyone else as they all rushed into the mansion, eagerly waiting for an explanation from their goddess.

"I'm sure you're all confused and have plenty of questions," Artemis said, receiving many nods in confirmation.

"Where are we?" Asked a random hunter in the group.

"The answer may be a bit unnerving, but try and stay calm," most of the hunters nodded once again. "We're currently in the Mansion of Night, located in Tartarus."

If this were a cartoon, Perseus was positive their eyes would've popped out of their eye sockets by now. They all began to yell out their own questions. Perseus heard some ask why there were there while a few others pointed at him and asked who he was.

"Girls," Artemis said, trying to quiet them down, but failing. "Girls!" This time she raised her voice a bit, causing them all to silence and focus on her. "Currently it is not safe in the mortal world."

"Why's that, milady?" A blonde haired hunter with gray eyes, clearly a daughter of Athena, asked. "And how come we aren't safe? What kind of monster is powerful enough that we wouldn't be safe anywhere in the world of the living?"

"It's not a monster," Artemis admitted. "My father, Zeus, is not exactly happy with recent events. It would not be safe to keep you girls within his reach."

Some seemed to be in deep thought as they processed that idea. The daughter of Athena however, continued her questions. "What recent events? Does this have to do with Zoë's quest? And who's that?" She pointed at Perseus while asking the last question.

Artemis went ahead and explained everything to them. All about how Perseus saved Zoë from her fated doom. The little brawl that occurred on Olympus and even explained that he was her son. Not many were shocked at that as there were a lot that still remembered him, though they were surprised he was still alive. He was met with mixed emotions of glee and disgust.

By the time everyone's questions were settled, it had gotten late, or at least that's what Perseus had said since they couldn't quite tell what time it was in Tartarus. Each hunter had been assigned a room of their own, though some opted to sleep in pairs. Currently, both Perseus and Artemis were in the latter's room at the her request.

"Hey mom, what'd you want to talk about?" Perseus asked as he entered and closed the door behind him.

Artemis was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing towards Perseus. "I have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"How was it that you made your eyes gold?" She asked, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"Oh that? My eyes change color whenever I use my power to either speed up or slow down time, even at minimal usage," Perseus explained.

Artemis nodded before continuing onto her next question, "When you changed ages in the throne room, was that something you could use because of your heritage?"

"Yup! I can change ages at will, pretty similar to how gods do it."

"Does that mean you're immortal?" Artemis asked hopefully.

Perseus frowned at the floor, clearly thinking about it. "I'm not sure to be honest," he admitted. "I know I could never age, so I probably wouldn't die due to old age. But I'm not quite sure if I'm immortal. I believe by now I'm fourteen in actual age."

Artemis nodded with a slight frown, her hopes of being able to keep him around forever diminishing. She sat there for a moment, just processing through her thoughts when realization hit her. "If you're fourteen, could you possibly be the one the prophecy was talking about!?"

"As in the great prophecy?" Artemis nodded. "I'm not quite sure what it is. I've heard Nyx speak about it but she has never recited it to me."

"It mentions that a child of the _eldest_ gods will reach sixteen and decide Olympus' faith. This entire time we had believed it meant a child of my father or uncles, but it's logical to believe it might have meant one of the primordial gods, like Chronos." Artemis explained, not missing the way how Perseus flinched at the mention of his father. Before she could question it, he had began to speak.

"It could very well mean me, though I wouldn't think about it too much. Prophecy's typically don't have much influence over me."

"Why's that?"

"The fates are powerful, but even they cannot control time," Perseus stated with a smirk.

"Speaking of which, what happened in the throne room? The fates appeared then the entire scene changed. You were already in your older form and in a different spot while they were nowhere in sight," Artemis asked curiously. She noticed the way he tensed greatly as she continued to question about what happened.

He took in a deep breath before letting it back out, in an attempt to calm himself. "I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'll explain it tomorrow. If that's all, I should let you get some rest."

Artemis was a bit disappointed that her curiosity wasn't clenched, but she figured not to pry when it clearly wasn't a subject he wanted to speak about. She should've been content with just getting him back after all, she had missed him immensely. "Could you change back into your younger form?"

Perseus shot her a questioning glance but complied. Once he had transformed younger, all he had on was a shirt, to which he could only give a tired sigh. Artemis stood up from her seat and scooped Perseus up in her arms, drawing a yelp. She then plopped onto the bed and covered both of them with the blanket.

"What was that for?" Perseus asked from his place on top of his mother.

"Can't a mother sleep with her child with her?" Artemis replied, gently moving his black bangs back with hand while holding onto him tightly with the other.

Perseus didn't reply, choosing instead to lay his head on his mother's chest. He greatly missed that feeling of safety whenever he was with her. Tartarus had been quite difficult, and often times he found himself wishing he were safe with his mother. They laid there for a while in silence, enjoying the other's presence, before the silence was interrupted.

"Hey, mom."

"Yes, Perseus?"

He raised his head to look right at her, his eyes anxious as if almost fearing something. "Where's Samantha? I didn't see her."

Memories of the daughter of Athena resurfaced. She had always taken a liking to Perseus back when he was in the hunt. She was also quite the fine huntress.

"She.. passed away," Artemis sighed.

"Oh," Perseus said quietly. He snuggled his head into the crook of Artemis' neck whilst clutching onto her torso tightly, as if afraid to lose her again. Artemis simply patted his head gently in reassurance.

Soon enough, Perseus' once tight hold began to loosen up before becoming nonexistent. His slightly labored breathing evened out and became soft. Artemis smiled down at the little head of hair resting upon her, glad that she could enjoy moments like these once again.

"Sleep well," she said quietly before allowing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

A:N/ I'm so bad at ending stuff xd.

Anyways,

 **Important: Tell me who you'd like Percy to be paired with, Eris or Thalia. I made sure to keep them both viable.**

I'm sorry if I missed some stuff during the Percy-Artemis-Zoe-Atalanta-Thalia thing, and I also apologize for the last chapter which was super short, hopefully this somewhat makes up for it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
